meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Mob/Famous Meerkats
Meerkats Flower Main Article: Flower Whiskers Flower'was born on March 15, 2000 in the famous Whiskers. Her litter-mates were her one sister Petal and two brothers Hazel and Thumper. Flower fall behind and called for help, forcing Vialli to abandon Petal and go back for Flower. Petal was predated by a hawk. Flower's brothers later left the group to rove. After Holly died, Risca became the dominant female but was overthrown by Vialli. Flower became pregnant along with Vialli. Flower was evicted by Vialli but she returned after Vialli had her litter. Vialli died in 2002, and Flower immediately took dominance. Flower has many successful and notable children, like Mozart, Baddiel, Super Furry Animal, Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Shakespeare and Mitch. On January 25, 2007, she was bitten by a snake. She died in less than 24 hours. ---- Rocket Dog ''Main Article: Rocket Dog Whiskers '''Rocket Dog was born on December 6, 2003. Her parents were Flower and Yossarian. She had three litter-mates, Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal and Ragga Muffin. Kinkaju would take female dominance in the Starsky Mob. Super Furry Animal was dominant female of the Whisker splinter group till her sister ousted her and later disappeared and so did her brother Ragga Muffin. Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the Whiskers After her mother Flower died on January 25, 2007. Rocket Dog and Zaphod lead the group till her took to roving and Drew took male dominance for a day and was oust by Zaphod when he returned. She first struggled in her new found position but she managed to succeed in leading the Whiskers once she evicted her problems. One of these problems was her younger sister Monkulus who left the group and formed Aztecs. Rocket Dog did not have any pups at the first phase of leadership but luck came to her side when she gave birth to her two pups, Nugget and Beaker. Rocket Dog's reign was short and she died in late 2008 after being hit by a vehicle, leaving her younger half sister Ella as leader of the Whiskers. But she did manage to lead the clan at a difficult time in the Whiskers' history, so she is honored for that. ---- Baddiel Main Article:Baddiel Whiskers Baddiel was born with one sister, Skinner, and one brother, Stato, on August 18, 2002 in the Whiskers. Baddiel stayed low for a while, occasionally lactating Flower's litters with her younger sister Mozart. She had given brith to four pups on the March 9, 2004. The four pups one female named De La Soul and three males named Arrested Development, Flava Flav and Bad Boy Bubby . She was pregnant again on August, 2004. She gave birth to three pups all male Jogu, Maladoy, and VWM082. He sons VWM082 disappeared on one of his first foraging trips. Soon after, Baddiel was evicted with Mozart, but Mozart soon rejoined the group. The group soon split and Baddiel seized her chance in the Whiskers group. She rejoined immediately and displaced Super Furry Animal as the dominant female. However, when the groups rejoined, Flower evicted Baddiel, and she disappeared on November, 2005. She is assumed dead. ---- Mozart Main Article: Mozart Whiskers Mozart was born on November 8, 2002, with littermates, Einstein, Shakespeare and Freud. She was the only female in the litter. By her first pregnancy, at less than two years old, she finally gave birth to a successful litter on September 28, 2004, the pups were Tina Sparkle, VWF077, VWM079 and Spud, but only Tina Sparkle and Spud survived. Her second litter was born on February 24, 2006, consisting of Ju Drop, Miss Lily the Pink, Wollow, and Karim. Mozart was evicted on July 25, 2006. One month after Mozart was evicted with Kinkaju, Arminat Dutch and De La Soup. They joined two Lazuli males and one Young Ones male and formed the Starsky. JD instantly took over male dominance. However, in the later months, Kinkaju won female dominance over Mozart. After starvation, predation, and disease take its toll on the Starsky, only De La Soul, Mozart and Kinkaju . De La Soup was killed by the Vivian and Kinkaju soon died, leaving Mozart alone. A rover, known as Drew joined up with her for a day after being oust from the dominance position at the Whiskers by Zaphod. She and Drew survived a bush fire. she attempted to join the Commandos Mob but was unable to. The next day Mozart was killed by a bird of prey on April 16, 2007. Her son Wollow became the dominant male of the Lazuli till he was overthrown. Her daughters Ju Drop and Miss Lilly The Pink both became the dominant female of the Toyota. So she still lives on in her children and grandchildren today. ---- Vialli Main Article: Vialli Whiskers Vialli 'was born in the Whiskers to Holly and Argon along with Zola, Deniss Wise and VWF013 on July 14, 1998. Vialli and her borther and sister survived to adulthood. In 2000 Holly was predated and her niece Risca became the dominant female. Risca began to evicted the oldest females who left the group after large group of Vivian rovers soon joined the Whiskers. Vialli became the oldest subordinate female under Risca, however Risca was unable to control her subordinates. After a group splint in 2001, Vialli had established dominance of the splinter and challanged Risca for dominance. Vialli overthrew Risca and became the dominant female beside Zaphod. Vialli gave birth to seven pups on November 22, 2001. Just three month after her litter was born Vialli was predated on Janaury 24, 2002. ---- Shakespeare ''Main Article: Shakespeare Whiskers On November 8, 2002 '''Shakespeare.was born along with his two litter-mates brothers Einstein and Freud and one sister Mozart. Freud disappeared as a young juvenile, Einstein went roving with Alexander and joined the Young Ones, Mozart died in 2007 when she was killed by a jackal in Meerkat Manor when she was alone, but in reality she died to a bird of prey. In 2004 he saved his younger brother Mitch and he was bitten by a puff adder twice on the neck and leg, but survived it. In 2005 the Lazuli attacked the burrow when was babysitter for Kim, Flo and Finn. He saved the three girls from the Lazuli, but he disappeared soon after. ---- Mitch Main Article: Mitch Whiskers Mitch was born into the Whiskers Mob on June 6, 2004 with Cruise, Hawkeye, and Logan Whiskers. Mitch was abandoned as a pup when Kinkaju and some of the other younger meerkats, mostly likely Rocket Dog was one of them. They became bored and, after a while, and left him all alone to play fight. Luckily, Mitch was rescued by his elder brother, Shakespeare. A years later, Mitch became a fully grown, strong, and keen adult male meerkats. Mitch was a good sentry meerkat spotting roving males, danger from predators and other rivals mobs. Mitch was separated from the Whiskers with his father Zaphod after a battle against a rival clan but he soon reappeared with his father after giving everyone a scare. Meerkat Manor labeled him a "hero." He disappeared during the time Zaphod lead a coalition of Whisker males known as the Incas Mob, who later joined the Aztecs Mob. It is unknown what happen to Mitch but he may have emigrated into another group or was predated. ---- Kinkaju Main Article: Kinkaju Whiskers Kinkaju was the daughter of Flower and the younger half-sister of Mozart. She was evicted by her mother Whiskers Mob with five other females, Mozart, Super Furry Anime, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul. Monkulus made in back in the group while Super Furry Animal dissapeaered. The remaining Whiskers females met up with three males. JD, Shoy from the Lazuli, and Shady from the Young Ones. They stayed together and formed Starsky Mob. The new mob consisted of seven members, JD, Shoy, Shady, Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch and her neice De La Soul, also known as Woopie. JD took male dominance of the group. Kinkaju was one of the oldest females in the group. Only Mozart was older than her. Because of her domineering approach and assertion of dominance over her sisters and neice, she quickly gained the position of dominant female of the Starsky Mob. Eventually, the Starsky Mob fell apart with the death of JD and Armanita Ditch of TB and the disappearance of De La Soul, Shoy and Shady. Kinkaju eventually died of starvation while Mozart died of a bird of prey. ---- Zarathustra Main Article: Zarathustra Whiskers Zarathustra was born int he Whiskers mob on February 22, 2004 with four other pups. His sibings were his one brother, Pozzo, and his three sisters: Monkulus, Lucky and Armanita Ditch. Lucky died as a young meerkat. Zarathustra was the son of Flower and Yossarian. Zarathustra became the oldest Whiskers male when Flower died, as his older brothers, Stato and Shakespear had dissapeared. He took dominance of the Whiskers with Rocket Dog after Zaphod left. Soon he and three of his brothers and one nephew went rovign and emgirted into the Commadoes mob where he took male dominance next to Zoriila. He sadly died along with Zorilla, Miles, Baker and Cody, a Commadoes suborinante. Panthro the last Whiskers amle took dominance alongside Ciledh, Zorilla's daughter. ---- Ella Main Article: Ella Whiskers Ella was Zaphod and Flower's daughter. She was born on August 26, 2005 with her sister Billy and her brothers Miles and Baker. After Flower death on January, 2007, Ella's older sister Rocket Dog became the dominant female. In March Ella gave birth to three pups; one daughter named Oriole and two sons named Maricoand and Sabota fathered by Homestar Runner. The next month Rocket Dog was run over by a car and Ella took dominance . The group numbers fell to seven members. Then Thundercat, a Lazuli male joined the group. Ella soon began to produce litters. After being down to 7 members, Ella and Thundercat raise the Whiskers number to 18. However Ella like her mother, sometimes can be a mean harsh leader, often killing or abandoning her daughters' pups and evcting the mothers from the group. In June 2011, Ella disappeared for two weeks, during that time her eldest daughter Oriole took dominance of the Whiskers. When Ella returned, she was unable to gain dominance from her daughter, however Oriole was weaken during the competion with Ella and lost dominance to her younger half sister Enili. Ella remained in the group as a subordinante female till January 2012 when she was evicted by Enili and left the group with four of her eldest daughters. The females disappeared for three months and were considered Last Seen however they reappeared with two wild males and formed the Queens. Ella took dominance but was seen with a TB lump. The Queens were no longer followed in 2012. ---- Enili Main Articl: Enili Whiskers Enili was born in the Whiskers on October 14, 2008, two Ella and Thundercat. She was born in a large litter of six pups, her litter-mates were Rozza, Gump, Popple, MacGee and Pumplemouse. The Whiskers were a small group and needed the boost in numbers. When Enili was five months old, the Whiskers enoucntered their rivals the Kung Fu Mob. The encounter lasted nearly an hour and Enili's two siblings Popple and Pumplemouse disappeared. Enili often was evicted from the group by her mother, being one of the oldest subordinante female. Enili mated with rovers but had no surviving litters while she was a subordinante. Her sister McGee disappeared in 2010. In June 2011 Enili ousted her sister Oriole and became the dominant female after Ella was overthrown. Now as the dominant female Enili started to have successful litters however few of her pups survived. In total Enili had three litters, however only one know pup and two possible pups survived to adulthood. The Whiskers males started to rove away from the mob and disaper one by one. This allowed a group of Lazuli males to join the mob, howver Enili aborted her last litter and was hit by a car and killed in September 2013.